Buttercup Sixteen
by Moeii
Summary: Buttercup is sixteen years old and is going to a new school without her sisters. She meets a new friend and bumps into someone with emerald green eyes.


* * *

**Buttercup Sixteen**

**

* * *

  
**

There she was, sixteen year old Buttercup, standing in front of her new school without her sisters and without any of her friends. She had a black tight T-shirt with a green skull on it, a short black short, green tights, black leg-warmers and black converse shoes. Her black hair almost reached her shoulders and it was a little messy just like she wanted it to be. She had been standing in front of the school for about ten minutes before she finally decided to go and look where her first class was.

"Stupid school, stupid professor that made me go to this stupid school, stupid boy that wanted to fight me, stupid principal that kicked me out of my old stupid school because I won the stupid fight and made the stupid boy break his stupid back.. Everything is so stupid.. Stupid, stupid, stupid.." Buttercup muttered to herself.

When she had found the classroom she thought that she had to find her dorm so she could leave all her stuff there before her class began. She walked up to a door with the numbers 414 on it and opened the door slowly.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked and waited for an answer.

"Yes, I am here." She heard a voice say and then she saw a girl with blonde/black/pink hair, a black T-shirt, dark pink jeans and black converse shoes.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Buttercup, your new roommate."

"Oh, hi! I'm Brandi. Your bed is over there." Brandi said and pointed on a bed in the corner. "You better hurry if you want to get to class in time."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care that much."

"So, Buttercup is a badass, huh?"

"Well, I was kicked out of my old school so maybe I am." Buttercup said and laughed a little. "And Dee, you can call me BC."

"Dee.. I can get used to that." Brandi said and smiled.

_

After a couple of hours it was finally time for lunch.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking hungry, I will never ignore to eat breakfast again!" Brandi squeaked.

"Be a man and just ignore the pain, we're almost there." Buttercup said.

"BC, have you seen a handsome guy with black hair and green eyes today? He reminds me of you."

"No, I haven't, why?"

"That blonde bimbo Amanda wondered if he's here today."

"He's her boyfriend?"

"Nah, in her dreams maybe, but he doesn't like her at all."

"Okay, to bad fo.." That was all Buttercup could say before she bumped into a guy when they were about to go round the corner to the dining-room and both Buttercup and the guy landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy idiot!" Buttercup shouted.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" He shouted back.

And then they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"This is so not fair! Of every school I could go to, he had to choose the same as you're going to!" Buttercup said/shouted.

"What if it isn't the tough little green Powerpuff girl. How are you, BC?" The boy said with an evil smirk.

"Go kill yourself, Butch. Or I will do it for you!"

"So, you two know each other? He's your ex or something, BC?" Brandi asked. Buttercup was chocked at the question.

"EWW! NOO!" She shouted.

"So, are you hungry or are you going to fight me?" Butch asked.

Buttercup turned her head to Butch and glared at him. "I'm so going to kill you!" And then the green puff and ruff flew outside and started kicking and punching each other.

"Give up, you worthless women!"

"Not even in your dreams, _Butchie-boy_." Butch got very angry at what she had called him and that was exactly what Buttercup wanted.

"Wanna make a bet, _ButterBUTT_?"

"Just shut up already, and stop fighting like a girl, _Butchina_!"

After hearing her saying that he tackled her, and she crashed on the ground. They were so distracted of fighting, that they didn't notice that they kept going farther away from the school and when they were over a meadow, Buttercup tackled Butch to the ground into the high grass and they were rolling around until Butch was on top of Buttercup. They had been fighting in hours and they both were tired, Buttercup wasn't able to push him off of her.

"Well, here's your chance.. Now you finally can get rid of me!" But he just stared at her.

"Just kill me already!!" She shouted in his face. "Come on just do it, you weak bastard!" But he just kept staring into her deep green eyes until a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't wanna ruin all the fun." He said and flew away.

She was laying in the grass chocked and confused. "What the fuck was that!?"

_

"Oh my god BC, you look like shit!" Brandi said when Buttercup opened the door to their dorm.

"What time is it?"

"5:37, what happened to Butch?"

"That weird moron, he just left me in the grass without killing me!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess it is.. But he's just so weird!"

"Stop thinking about the hottest guy in this school and help me choose a movie we can watch."

"Okay.. Wait, what? The hottest?" Buttercup started to laugh.

"Haven't you noticed his body? His big and perfect muscles? He's almost every girls wet dream.."

"Every girl besides me. Of course I've noticed his perfect body, but he's an asshole."

"Don't you wonder how it would feel to have his muscles against your body?"

"No, I already know how it feels.. It's not that special.."

"But don't you wonder how it would feel without his clothes?"

"Well, I guess.. No, wait! Stop it! Don't put those thoughts of my enemy in my head!"

Brandi laughed. "Sorry, but I still think that you want to know how it feels." She said and winked.

"You're just crazy." Buttercup said with a smile and threw a pillow at Brandi.

_

_..The next day.._

Buttercup had bumped into Butch twice that day when she was trying to get to class in time and they had glared at each other with angry looks on their faces every time.

It was finally Buttercup's last class that day and she was running down the hall so she wouldn't get detention for being late, but then for the third time that day she bumped into Butch and landed on top of him on the floor. Buttercup glared at him, but noticed that this time he didn't glare back at her, instead he smirked at her.

"You just can't keep your body away from me, can you?" He said.

Buttercup then turned her glare into a smirk when she looked at the muscles and then the face on the boy that was lying underneath her on the floor.

"Maybe I can't." She said and then she stood up and walked to her class, leaving a surprised Butch on the floor.

_

_..A few days later.._

Buttercup and Butch hadn't been fighting since he left her alone in the meadow some days ago and Buttercup still thought he was weird for not killing her, but she couldn't stop thinking about how strong and handsome he was.

"I just love gym class, don't you Dee?" Buttercup looked at Brandi.

"Well, not as much as you do BC, but it's okay I think."

When the gym class started the girls played soccer, Buttercup's favourite sport.

"What are you guys looking at?" Butch asked some of his friends.

"We're looking at the girls playing soccer." One of them answered.

"But mostly at the hot girl in green." Another one said.

Butch looked at the girls and noticed that there was just one girl in green, Buttercup.

"Isn't she the one that you were fighting with some days ago?"

"Yes, she is."

"She is so fucking hot! Look at her body! You just want to rip off all of her clothes."

"Yeah, she's okay I guess.." Butch said while he was looking at Buttercup.

"Okay?! She's way more than just okay! Look at her body, she's so.. so.. sexy."

Butch stared at Buttercup's every movement and understood what his friends were saying. _"God she's really hot!" _He thought and then remembered how he could have killed her a few days ago, how her face was covered in blood, but she still looked so beautiful.

When the girls' gym class was over, Butch saw that Buttercup didn't follow the other girls to the locker room, she was stretching and it almost looked like she waited for the other girls to be done.

When Buttercup finally walked into the locker room, Butch decided to follow her. He stopped outside the locker room and heard someone sing, it was the most beautiful and seductive singing voice he had ever heard and he knew it, that it was Buttercup who had that seductive voice. When the singing stopped, he carefully opened the door and saw Buttercup standing there in just her green bra and pantie.

"Do you see something you like?" He heard that seductive voice ask.

"Maybe I do." He answered. He was a little chocked that she didn't kick his ass for watching her, and she didn't even seem to mind that he looked at her body while she was just wearing her underwear. He walked closer to her and stood right behind her. He stroke her arm slightly with his fingers, and made her shiver(in a good way). She turned around and looked him in the eyes, they leaned closer to each other and he pressed his lips against her lips, letting her tongue enter his mouth, it was like her tongue was wrestling and massaging his tongue at the same time. After a couple of minutes they both realised what they were doing and just stopped. They looked each other in the eyes and then Butch walked out from the locker room.

_

_..The next day.._

"Buttercup, wake up!" Brandi said. "It's Friday, we only have one class today, then you can go back to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm awake.." Buttercup mumbled with her face in her pillow. "What class is it?"

"One and a half hour of dancing."

"Oh, okay..Just let me sleep five minutes more.."

_

"You'll soon dance in pairs, but first you're going to learn the steps." The dance teacher said.

After one hour of practicing some dance steps, the teacher would decide the pairs. And of course.. "...Buttercup you'll dance with...Butch..."

The music was turned on and the song was called 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Do you hear it, BC? The song is about us." Butch said with a smirk and winked.

"Well, if you're my Romeo, why can't you just pretend that I'm dead and then go kill yourself.." Buttercup said with a bitchy voice.

"I don't think you want that to happen, my Juliet, not after my experience of you yesterday."

"I was just confused.." She lied.

"Yeah right.. You were confused and I'm Batman."

She didn't say anything after that, she just thought about what happened the day before and what Brandi said some days ago, and Buttercup knew that Brandi was right, she wanted to know how it would feel like to have his naked body against hers.

_

The day turned into night and Buttercup didn't know what to do. She was bored, so she decided to take a walk.

She had been walking for about 45 minutes and was on her way back to her dorm, but then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and was lost in a pair of emerald green eyes.

"So Juliet, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Go away, Butch."

"Is that really what you want your Romeo to do, babe?"

"Yes it is, but you're not my Romeo, _babe_."

"Come on BC, follow me to my dorm."

"Pff, why would I do that?"

"Then maybe we can finish what we started yesterday, or just talk or something.."

"Well, it's starting to get pretty cold out here.. so.." Then she sighed. "..I guess that I can follow you.. But just don't try anything, okay?"

"Okay.." He said and crossed his fingers.

_

After watching TV for about 30 minutes, Butch started to get closer to Buttercup(they were sitting on his bed). He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I think you're trying something, but you promised that you wouldn't." Buttercup said, and her heart started to beat faster.

"My fingers were crossed." He whispered in her ear.

Her body just wanted to get closer to him and she could hear a little voice inside her head. _"What are you waiting for?! You want to do this and so does he!"_ She gulped and then looked at Butch.

"Stupid hormones." She said and smirked, then she pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and took of his shirt. He pushed her down on top of him, kissed her and then removed her shirt. She kissed him on the neck and slowly began kissing him lower and lower on his body until she kissed the lower part of his stomach and removed his pants, then he removed her pants and her bra. She loved the touch of his hands on her body, she just couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed before how hot he really is.

She felt his hands on her hips and then his hands was lowering down to her thighs, taking her panties off of her. She had never been so happy before, just looking him in the eyes made her happy and she could see in his eyes that he felt the same way. She slowly removed his underpants and threw them on the floor.

"You know what? I was wrong, you are my Romeo." She whispered with her seductive voice.

They shared a passionately kiss and then the real fun began.

-The End-

* * *

**What do you think? ^^**

**Maybe it was short, but I hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
